ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed - From Bad to Worse
From Bad to Worse this is a special. The crossover of Adventure Time. Plot When he starts with a Z-Fighters he Finn, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess and Lady Rainicorn running through the streets with Candy Zombies swarming them at every side, Finn flings one away as it jumps on him, they burst through the front gate of Princess Bubblegum's Castle. He did to see them. Finn (Adventure Time): Hurry, Lady! Lady rushes through the gate and they close the gate and latch it. Finn (Adventure Time): (Breathing hard) It's happening again. When he Retaliator and Azmuth teleports to Candy Kingdom. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused of Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (Korean) 오, 안돼! ("Oh no!") Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): That's right, Finn. Finn (Adventure Time): Princess! Goten and Trunks (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Fu... sion... HHAA! He failed into any Skinny Gotenks. Finn (Adventure Time): (screams) AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): No, older! Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): He's my age! When turns into normal Gotenks. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Finn the Human boy!? Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): Gotenks has been correct fusion. The zombie infection has spread across the kingdom once again, ...and once again, it's all my fault. Flashback... In the Princess Bubblegum's Lab... Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): (Narrating) I was testing a sample of the zombie flesh I had saved when Cinnamon Bun came into the lab. He said he was hungry. Cinnamon Bun (Adventure Time): I'm hungry. Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): Not now, Cinnamon Bun. I'm busy. (Turns her back on Cinnamon Bun to work with some chemicals) Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): (Narrating) And that's when I made my mistake. I should have paid more attention to that poor fool. (Cinnamon Bun starts messing with the zombie flesh and eats it) The Candy Zombie flesh he ingested was highly contagious. (CB groans and falls to floor behind the counter and being groaning violently) Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): Cinnamon Bun? Where did you... Zombie Cinnamon Bun lunges from behind the counter at Princess Bubblegum) Cinnamon Bun (Adventure Time): Sugar! Flashback end... Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): CB was turning into zombie today he turns into skinny form! Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): I escaped, but I wasn't able to stop Cinnamon Bun from infecting the rest of the kingdom. The good news is I still have all my notes for making the antidote formula. Finn (Adventure Time): Oh, sweet! Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): Let's board up the windows then we can get started. A zombie bursts through a window and bites Princess Bubblegum on the neck and drags her out. Finn (Adventure Time): Princess!! Finn runs to the window and grabs Princess Bubblegum's arms. Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): Don't worry, Finn. You have the notes to my formula. Just let science do the work. Science... is...MURRAHH (Trying to say Science is My Rat!!!!!!) (Turns full zombie) Finn (Adventure Time): Nooo!!! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (prepares his hands and opens he ball) Kamehameha- Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time): Get that zombie outta here! Lumpy Space Princess bludgeons zombie Princess Bubblegum with a wooden board; Finn shrieks. Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time): Aw, nah, I am not getting eaten by zombies tonight. (Starts to board up the windows, when zombies begin to peek through and Lumpy Space Princess smashes them with a hammer) Get the lump outta here!!! Ahh! Ahh! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused of Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (Korean) 그는 그를 응답 있어요! ("He's responded him off!") Finn (Adventure Time): Princess! Jake (Adventure Time): These notes make no sense. It's all gobbledy-gak. Lumpy Space Princess takes the notes and Finn takes some and give them to Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and all of Z-Fighters. Finn (Adventure Time): Alright, we'll each make our own version of the formula. One of us is bound to get it right. A montage begins where the group makes there formula. Finn (Adventure Time): Hmm? A candy corn lab rat on the table begins to move frantically. Jake (Adventure Time): Hey, Princess Bubblegum trained her rat to dance. Neat. Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Jake, do not touch anything. And where is Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 go? Montage continues and ends. Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Done! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused of Retaliator with Azmuth) and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Done!/("Done!") Finn (Adventure Time): Done. Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time): Done! Jake & Lady (Adventure Time): Done!/("Done!") Finn (Adventure Time): Bubblegum, I'm comin' for you!!! They go to the boarded window where zombies are peeking through. Finn (Adventure Time): Mine first. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused of Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (Korean) 핀주의! ("Be careful, Finn!") Finn pours his formula on a zombie's arm and it promptly grows wings; Finn and Jake gasp; it bites zombie Pineapple Guy, who grows wings and they both bite another zombie that grows wings and they fly away. Winged Zombies: Sugar! They fly around and two of them crash into the castle. Finn (Adventure Time): Tram! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused of Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (Korean) (cries) Scene cuts to tops of a building where Starchy is. Starchy (Adventure Time): Oh, my, that's a lot of zombies down there. Starchy's glad he's up here. (Starts to sing and dance happily; a winged zombie swoops down and grabs him) Dang it! Winged zombie dive bombs Starchy into the boarded window breaking it. Finn (Adventure Time): Where is Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5! When he after appears at the Tiencha he appears to halo. Finn (Adventure Time): (after uses to the eyes with telepathy) I worse with them! (stops telepathy) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 LITE (with Halo, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Finn! (kicks at Finn down) What is my friend, Ben! Finn (Adventure Time): Do you friend ever! Jake (Adventure Time): Let's get out of here! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused of Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (Korean) 계단! ("Stairs!") They all run upstairs to the top room of a tower, when Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ removes Mechamorph Armor, back into Engilsh. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (breathing hard) Mechamorph Armor was removed! Finn (Adventure Time): Jake, try yours and Lady's next! Wait. Perodua Viva, he was removed at Mechamorph Armor! Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time): Move outta the way! My formula is going to cure the zombies because I made the prettiest formula. Lumpy Space Princess dumps her formula out of a window on the zombies, who all grow huge red lips. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Mechamorph! Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time): Oh. My. Glob. Look at those luscious lips. I gotta go lick up the rest of that formula! Aaaaaaah! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (screams) He did not just do that! Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time): (Runs out of the tower and outside) Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (screams) NO! Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time): My formula! (Pushes her way through the zombie horde) Formula! (Begins splashing the formula on her face) Oh, my Glob. Yes, I'm gonna look so hot! So freakin' hot! (Her lips begins to swell and she laughs) Yeah! He turns to Mechamorph Armor! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused of Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (he fires a chaingun at the Candy Zombies was down) Finn (Adventure Time): LSP, look out! The horde begins to swarm around her. Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time): Huh. I know you want this body, but you can't have it! You can't have it! (They swarm her and bite her turning her into a winged zombie, she flies up and presses her faces against the tower window) Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused of Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (he fires a chaingun again at the Candy Zombies was down) Finn & Jake (Adventure Time): LSP! Finn (Adventure Time): Dang it, Jake. We only got one formula left. Try yours and Lady's. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Again! When Tiencha disappears. Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Tiencha was disappears again! Jake (Adventure Time): Right. They pour it out the window on the zombies. Jake (Adventure Time): Let's hope this works. The zombies grow buff, they all fly up and smash their way into the tower. Screaming, the group runs. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Gogeta, where did you go!? He flying at them. Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (prepares his hands and hold the ball) Big Bang Kamehameha! (fires at Energy Big Bang Kamehameha at the Candy Zombie but no effect) Zombie Peppermint Butler flying up and bites Gogeta he turns full zombie on wings. Liftvolution Perodua Alza EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Sugar! (files off) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Okay, now for Golden Great Ape! (when he transforms into any Super Saiyan 4 forms) Jake (Adventure Time): Oh my, gosh! Zombie was did and he Super Saiyan 4!? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Impossible, Great Ape! Finn (Adventure Time): Wh-... where now?! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): I got time freeze, not yet!? Jake (Adventure Time): We can barricade ourselves in the lab! They run into the lab and shut the door on the rampaging zombies. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (charge up and using them, but timed out freeze but Candy Zombies away) Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (fused of Retaliator with Azmuth, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (speaks Engilsh) It got out here! (teleportations) Finn (Adventure Time): Did anyone get bit? Jake (Adventure Time): I think we're good. That door is made out of candy steel. Zombie Mr. Candy Cane comes out of a locker on the wall, Finn screams. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What's the matter? (looks the zombie and screams) Zombie Mr. Candy Cane heads towards Lady, but Jake uses his arm to push him back into locker and puts it against the door and puts a flowerpot on top of it. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): I think I'm okay. It's just a little bite. The little bite starts to spread across his whole arm, Jake squeals. He stretches his arm, which begins to move on it's own, away from him as its spreads. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (gasps, and using X-Drives Auto-Tune he change form) Techno- Jake (Adventure Time): It's all good sweety. I can stretch forever. Hehehehe... (To Finn, under his breath) Hey, let's hurry up with that antidote, huh, pal? (The plague spreads ups his arm as Jake runs and continues stretching his arms) Whooa... Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Hacked Change Form by Jake, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What!? (roars) Finn (Adventure Time): Okay, let's see here... (Looks at Princess Bubblegum's notes) Jake (Adventure Time): (Running) You should try one of them books. Over there by the lab rat. Finn (Adventure Time): Ha! Yeah, okay. (Runs overs to the books and opens one) Yes! This book has a glossary of symbols. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Hacked Change Form by Jake, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (roars again at Jake) Finn (Adventure Time): Jake, I think this little guy has serious dance fever. (The plague goes up Jake's arms and he stretches his arm filling the shower) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Hacked Change Form by Jake, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (roars again) Jake's arm retracts and reveals he is now a zombie. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Hacked Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (refuses him at Jake's zombie) Lady Rainicorn (voice with Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ's, Adventure Time): 아니야. 얘는 날 사랑해. ("No. He loves me.") (Lady lets him out, he cuddles her face and bites her) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Hacked Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (roars again and screams) Lady is now a zombie, Finn grabs the cart with his equipment runs and gets the lab rat cage and puts it on the cart, at this point the Candy Zombie horde breaks through the door, and release zombie Mr. Candy Cane from the locker. Finn and he Technoshock rushes his cart into the Sciencey Shower and closes himself in, but accidentally drops the Symbols book outside. Finn (Adventure Time): The book! The zombies begin to crack the shower's glass, Finn looks around nervously. Finn (Adventure Time): (Sighs) Sorry everybody. Sorry, LSP, PB, Jake, LR, peepee poopoo doodoo. (Sighs and looks at the lab rat) You know, it's funny; I don't even know your name. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Hacked Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (roars and change form) Lodestar! Dude! The lab rat goes over to a label on the side of the cage that says " Science TS 19-04. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Hacked Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): TS 19-04!? Meanwhile... at the Omnitrix's system... 40-years old Ben: Perodua Viva! Perodua Alza! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Hacked Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Ben!? Dude!? TBC...